


How I would run my Kngdom ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Name:The Kingdom of Fuirii  
Age:Around 300 hundred years


	2. Government style

Monarchy-

  - Run by the female side instead of the male 

(If you don't know me, no, I am not a feminazi. )


	3. Rules of theft, murder, and violation

Severe theft is to be dealt by a toe, finger, or hand being cut off. The more precious the item(s) were, the bigger the fallen appendage. Minor theft is to be cut from the chin/jaw to under an eye.

A murderer's limbs are to be cut from the body then beheaded, publicly.

A Violator of privacy is to be dealt with by the victim, once caught.

A violator of the body is to be burnt at the stake in the middle of town.

A violator of the law is to be dealt with either a fallen appendage or be tied up in a vat of water, head above the surface.


	4. Ranks

Queen

King

Princess

Prince

Wife

Husband

Adviser

Lady

Lord

Regional Adviser

Regional Knights

Peasents.


	5. Obtaining ranks

Ruling family: By either marriage of the women's choice (To be made by the princess) or to be born into it. A princess is to be coronated when the Queen feels she is ready (if the Queen is dead, then the King) , but no later than 25

  - If the queen/ princess is infertile , then the adviser can be the ruler, or anyone else of her choice

Adviser: Picked from the friend group of the princess' choice.

Lady: By money, a line of at least 5 generations long with a girl born first (but the title must be stripped away once that streak is broken) , or an act of heroism involving: 

  - saving a life

  - saving goods

  - or any other good deed seen by any part of the ruling family

Lord: same rules as above, marrying in is also an option.

Regional Adviser: Must have been a knight for more than 7 years and earn at least half as many medals as how many years they have gained.

Regional knight: Sign up or Violation of Privacy.

Peasant: Do none of the above and earn your wage with labor or trade. Born into it as well.

All of the ranks above are not permanent


	6. Excess laws

Laws made by the Former queen are to be either kept or destroyed, by order of the princess. New laws from the former princess are to be kept until death (where the next princess could choose to keep or destroy them) or until the former princess destroys them herself.

If a girl is not born by the Queen first, the prince can be ruler until he marries, but the bride must be approved by the former Queen.

No permanently destroying knowledge. Especially books. Great knowledge must be passed on, even if it's just in books.

Almost all of the building and stuff like that will be managed by peasants, unless the ruling family or a noble decides to step in and help.

No discrimination.

If a regional advisor or knight or noble get too strict with how they run things, any peasent can try their hand in a duel with them or bring them down a different way. A lady/lord and/or the ruling family can remove them.

Violation of privacy, murder, and theft is to be excused if done by the ruling family.


	7. Time

School: (mandatory) Eight AM - till the teacher decides

Work: Any time


	8. Language/Numbers

Language: Lan ( Qiani) 

  - Lan (Noble) : Used by the nobles. Can be written with either half circles and lines or with English lettering.

  - Lan (Standard) : English letters.

Numbers: The numbers are to be spelled out or using the dashing ones (explain later)


	9. Last notes

This is my ideal kingdom. Go ahead and try to claim a land and make this real if you want- but don't invovle me in that till your dead or successful ;) Im kidding (or am I~~?)

Who I would nominate in the ranks so far:

Queen: Me  
The rest is on my other account.  
If you want to use any of this, you are welcome to as long as you tell me and credit ze wonderfull me--


End file.
